White Feeling Right
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE Es tiempo para la Navidad, pero estas solo...recuerdos fríos de una vida solitaria, que buscas en las calles inmaculadas? Oneshot POV Shonen. KaixYuriy. R&R.


**Notas y advertencias? **Yo misma dudo de ello. Este fic es un honesto POV, el personaje y los involucrados los reconocerán al hilo de las líneas así que es sorpresa. La idea en si surgió de la nada, si bien el tema se quiso navideño no creo que se parezca a algo demasiado feliz como se acostumbra a pensar con esa palabra "navidad" tal vez porque yo misma deje de creer en muchas cosas sin embargo sigo sintiendo calidez en mi por esos días sin necesidad de derramar olas de amor, simplemente lo veo así y tal vez este pequeño fic refleje gran parte de ello. Sin mas disfruten, la ultima advertencia es que…..obviamente será un shonen-ai. La pareja? Ya la verán.

Por favor dejen su opinión, ya saben como si fuera mi regalo de navidad, no quiero que me compren algo, unas cuantas palabras expresan mucho mas de lo que un papel brilloso pudiera hacerlo.

Un ultimo deseo seria que, les agrade a todos o a la mayoría (seamos justos) y que mis mas preciados tesoros en esta vida virtual disfruten de esos instantes. Arigatou por todo lo hecho y dicho en este año tan fugaz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**White-Feeling-Right**

(lamento el pequeño juego de palabras sin embargo guarda mucho sentido y relación con lo desarrollado aqui)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña nube de humo escapa de mis labios, sin embargo no siento frío, la nube se aleja difuminándose ante mis ojos, gris y olorosa, el vidrio vuelve a ser claro y traslúcido ante mi, del otro lado…luces, millones de luces que alumbran la somnolienta cuidad.

Es cierto. Hoy, todos están en casa, las familias y amigos se reúnen en sus hogares. Será esa la razón tras el calido ambiente que se desprende tras las ventanas iluminadas? Debe ser…..

Una sensación de calor intenso asecha mi mano, bajo la vista para encontrar el cigarrillo a punto de quemarme. Ja……demasiado concentrado creo.

El cigarrillo abandona mi mano, extinguido en el cenicero deja escapar su ultimo aliento en una débil columna de humo quedando prontamente fuera de mi cabeza, mi atención debe estar entregada a unos papeles que yacen en el escritorio….."debería" en efecto.

Mis ojos guiados por otros pensamientos o la falta de estos derivan de la mesa ejecutiva al sofá, ahí por no decir menos, tirado, esta un abrigo. Tal vez….

Sin pensarlo dos veces el abrigo ya esta en mis hombros y la puerta no tarda en cerrarse a mis espaldas, unos cuantos pasos y ya estoy en el ascensor. Ahora que lo pienso, puede llegar a hacerle sentir a uno solitario, en ese diminuto espacio, sin escapatoria. Vamos, no es que tenga claustrofobia, algo así no podría suceder.

Las puertas se abren, el vestíbulo se abre a mis ojos, es tan grande, me recuerda donde estoy y el porque aun en ese día estoy aquí. La misma sensación de antes me estremece, vamos no le voy a atribuir todo el día esas estupideces.

Unos pasos mas allá, sin despegar la vista de la puerta oigo un "Sr. va a salir? Llamare el carro…..", pero no me detengo, no quiero un carro solo…..que es lo que quiero?

-no será necesario- sueltan mis labios-

Sin voltear a verle puedo imaginar el rostro del hombre, esta a punto de replicar.

-no creo que quede alguien mas. Asegúrese y luego, cierre todo. Puede retirarse-replico antes de que pueda decir otra cosa-

creo que fue demasiado raro, dando día libre? Cerrando la corporación?.......se preguntara si aun soy el dueño aquí, o si me golpee muy fuerte con algo. Sucedió anteriormente…..un suceso con cierto fénix negro.

Mis dedos ya se posan en una de las puertas….."Gracias Sr. que tenga felices fiestas, se lo agradezco." Estas son las palabras del hombre. No puedo evitarlo, curiosidad, desconcierto? Volteo a verle, salio de atrás de la barra de recepción, haciendo una leve reverencia formal, hacia tiempo no veía tal acto, en verdad hice algo tan importante?

-igualmente….supongo-me limito a decir en un casi susurro-

El hombre se yergue nuevamente, me pregunta si en verdad no necesitare el carro. Suena….preocupado? Musito algo y nuevamente me dirijo a la puerta. Al instante siguiente es el aire frío que golpea mi rostro sacándome bruscamente del estado entorpecido en el que estaba.

Me imaginaba que haría un frío como ese, pero parece ser que el único irresponsable e insensato como para andar a pie a la intemperie soy, yo? Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en mis labios, mientras mis pies deciden moverse para no dejar mi cuerpo congelarse.

Camino derecho, sin detenerme, sin mirar a nada mas que no sea el frente. Como podría mirar a mis lados, si ahí lo único visible es calidez, luz, alegría…..Tal vez no estaba ni estoy destinado a algo así. Aun con todo el poder, aun con tanto dinero, aun……con la perfección en mi sangre, en mi ser y sin embargo tan……..si, incompleto. Tal vez esa sea la palabra justa, pero entonces que me falta? La pregunta me atormenta siempre, a lo largo de mi vida se ha presentado en varias ocasiones sin embargo, en estos días se ha convertido en una especie de karma, una sombra invisible pero tan latente.

Súbitamente me detengo. Habré sido tan…..ingenuo, o demasiado imbécil para dejarme atrapar en una artimaña de mi propia mente?

Miro a mi alrededor……ya no se percibe ambientes joviales, la luces han ido mermando hasta donde estoy, será posible que atravesará buena parte de la ciudad para llegar aquí?

Es increíble como recorrer calles sin rumbo puede llevar a uno tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca….

Me toma unos minutos quitarme la impresión, si alguien……sobre todo él, me viera, pensaría que nuevamente caí en el caso del cachorro perdido buscando su hogar. Mpmf…..aún con ese mente enferma no creo que estuviera tan lejos de la verdad.

Será bueno reconocer algo así? Un lugar tan lúgubre y sombrío, donde los sueños no nacen, tampoco florecen sino son despedazados como mariposas a las que se les arranca las alas para luego destrozarlas hasta convertirlos en polvo…..meros recuerdos, lejanos e ilusorios, engaños de una realidad en la que las pesadillas no son necesarias sino para complementar los tormentos de la realidad diaria.

Pero eso quedo atrás. Ahora clausurada, 6 años desde que deje aquel lugar definitivamente y 3 de cuando se abandonó.

Lo seguro es que estaré solo si entro…acaso te sientes reconfortado? No es que necesite saber algo así para confiar pero, definitivamente no me sentiré corroído de mas recuerdos por demás….desagradables seria lo menos decir.

Creo que me adelante al decir algo así. La reja circundante a la entrada aunque doblada, mantiene el mismo aspecto tenebroso de antes. En menos de unos pasos la misma puerta por la que sellaron un pacto de sufrimiento en la búsqueda de perfección luce aun mas imponente, sin duda algo oxidada me alegra mas…no negra, fría, inamovible ante el deseo de huir…..argh. Ya empecé a recordar.

Con el sonido digno de la mansión de las pesadillas la hago girar en sus ejes restantes, seria poca coincidencia si cae y me aplasta, el muro agrietado suelta unas cuantas piedritas, eso esta mucho peor de lo que hubiera deseado en mis sueños mas locos….cierto, hubo esa temporada en la que casi la destrocé desde adentro, "accidente" que me costo perdida de memoria entre otros pero…..casi lo había logrado, ahora sin embargo solo necesite usar mi boca y firmar una hoja para terminar la agobiante pesadilla.

Los pasillos siguientes son tal y como los rememoro, oscuros, hechos y recubiertos por esa piedra tan fría y hosca, tan digna de las mejores cárceles. Espera.

Por que estas aquí? Ya me lo pregunte antes. Pero aún no conteste la pregunta. Entonces, por que estoy aquí?

Mi mano sostiene mi rostro mientras mi cabeza se apoya en la pared.

Siento una sonrisa delinearse en mi, mis labios se tuercen. Me duele, pero la risa escapa, resuena en toda la maldita abadía, o lo que queda de ella. Es tan estúpido en verdad.

Sigo riendo, incapaz de controlar mi propia voz…..locura? no. Eso no es locura, ni desvariación, tampoco una alucinación por el frío que atraviesa hasta mis huesos, con lo cual estoy seguro de cogerme algo, si, patético no?

Pero bien, retómate. Esta mejor así, giro lentamente mi espalda se apoya ahora en la desgastada pared, sigue siendo tan incomoda como siempre fue y la frialdad que desprende sin duda no ha disminuido.

Mi mano sigue cubriendo mis ojos, siempre guste mas de la oscuridad…..pero no es la respuesta o si? Nuevamente siento esa sonrisa burlona apoderarse de mi, no te dejare hacerlo. Alejando mi palma de ahí, vuelvo a ganar la visión, del otro lado del pasillo se abre la explanada abierta del patio. Blanco. Lo cubre por completo la nieve, los platos de blade que pudieron estar ahí ahora ni podrían ser adivinados, la pileta dejo de hacer correr agua desde algún tiempo en su vez el hielo y la nieve reposan en los regazos de sus fuentes.

Sin realmente pensarlo aparece frente a mi un cigarrillo, entre mis dedos demanda albergarse en la punta de mi boca, parece buena idea. Mi otra mano se encarga de encontrar el encendedor y ya la pequeña y acostumbrada nube de humo se eleva.

Pensándolo bien, hace años que tengo ese habito pero no había sido tan frecuente, sin embargo va algo mas de una cajetilla por hoy….adicción? Claro, como a ese podrido pasado seguramente.

No, no te rías. Es patético, no debería reírme.

Absorto en el "paisaje" libre de toda distracción mis pensamientos quedan absortos, la columna de humo que se forma en mi delante surge algún efecto anestesiador….nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Batalla en oscuras, ojos verdes que proclaman luz y derraman oscuridad, grito, no oigo nada, me hundo, me debato, sigo hundiéndome…….

El deseo desaparece…..parece una pluma carmín levantada por la brisa, pero por mas que corro no la alcanzo, me detengo….cansado.

No puedo, rendición, resignación.

Un ambiente blanco, demasiado blanco y ….estéril.

Ahí yace alguien, parece que también te recibió la oscuridad…….espera.

El fulgor regresa a mi, con solo ver….realmente no estaba tan lejos, de nuevo en mi, conmigo el fuego vence extinguiéndose por un breve momento, desfalleciendo luego de vencer.

Al regresar ya todo termina, el caos, mi objetivo todo quedo concluido y ahí observando desde lo alto contemplo la llegada de otra era, mis ojos desvían……hallo esos zafiros tallados en hielo.

Si, por aquellos ojos, para estos pedazo de hielo….pude dar y recibir tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-q….-suelto regresando a la realidad-

la pequeña columna de humo se disipa rápidamente antes de que la colilla del cigarro abandone mis labios, cae y rebota en el suelo.

Casi no siento mis dedos cuando tocan nuevamente mi rostro, por cuando tiempo abre quedado ensimismado en mi mente?

Eso de verdad importa? Lo que acabo de recordar, paso ya hace mucho que caso tendría tenerlo presente en ese día? Ya no desee luchar luego de que la BBA recobrara su estatus, luego de financiar la sede y la reorganización vía el Sr.Dickenson me separe definitivamente, mi causa ya estaba resuelta no es así? Por eso regrese aquí, por eso ocupe las disposiciones que me aguardaban, por eso…..cerré aquel lugar, abadía Balkov.

Por qué tuve que regresar justo ahora? Acaso……

-acaso es el único lugar al que puedo ir?-pronuncian como si de otra persona se tratara-

En mi cabeza aparecen fugaces pupilas celestes, frías y calidas, me comprenden…..me esperan?

Podría ser….esa la razón?

No…..si…..mi mente se abandona, creo que……me expuse demasiado……….patético.

-Kai? Que…que haces aquí?-pregunta una voz en la lejanía-

Se de quien es, inconfundible…..pero estoy tan lejos ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una suave sensación de calor me sustrae de un estado del que no recuerdo claramente haberme sumido……mi cabeza pesa.

Que podría ser tan calido? Mi cuerpo se mueve ligeramente para averiguar la razón, no es algún tipo de frazada sin embargo estoy tendido en algo que no es piedra ni suelo. A punto de descubrirlo la calidez se aparta de mi.

-despertaste….al fin-oigo casi susurrar. Un tono poco habitual, menos de aquella persona-

Antes de siquiera voltear a encarar esas mirada cristalina su voz interrumpe nuevamente.

-se puede saber que hacías aquí?......-se detiene antes de decir algo mas, pero me lo puedo imaginar claramente sonaría a algo como "No creía que Kai Hiwatari paseara por una de sus propiedades, ni siquiera esta, las vísperas de navidad" todo eso con un fondo de sarcasmo y arrogancia digna del autentico Yuriy Ivanov-

-algún problema con eso? O ….-no puedo seguir, imbécil, no le será difícil pensar lo que seguía, nunca le fue difícil como a mi tampoco, irónico-

Si somos tan parecidos, porque siempre peleamos? Porque deben salir a relucir nuestros egos? Rivalidad, tal vez……temor a mostrarnos vulnerables ante el otro? Ahora soy yo el tonto de esta escena? No me deja pensar mas, soltando mi pensamiento anterior con la exactitud que solo mi boca podría igualar.

-porque me moleste en ayudarte?-cuestiona, mas a si mismo sin embargo, raro-

-no lo sé. Y tampoco me importo, solo quise, eso creo-se responde-

-crees? No recuerdo que hicieras algo así tan solo por….querer-la palabra casi queda ahogada en mi garganta-

El silencio se apodera del sitio, colándose el silbido de una helada brisa. Finalmente fijo la vista en las pupilas que me atormentaron antes, son idénticas, son reales.

- y tú, que hacías aquí?-pregunto dando en el clavo, su atención esta totalmente concentrada en mi-

Permanece en silencio por unos instantes, pensando en algo, recordando tal vez, como su mente se hubiera marchado lejos, muy lejos pero, se queda ahí. Y entonces me mira despidiendo el inconfundible brillo de vivacidad en sus pupilas.

-porque también es el único lugar al que puedo ir, en un día como este-responde pausadamente, no muestra enfado, tan solo un hilo de fingida burla que atraviesa su voz, suena…como yo?-

No iba a decir nada mas, tampoco a hacer algo, pero mis labios fueron mas rápidos.

-recuerdas ese pasillo? Ahí fumaba un cigarrillo, si, el mismo día que te dije-empiezo pero Yuriy finaliza.

-nunca volveré aquí, ni nadie mas. El día que se clausuró la abadía.-mis propias palabras ahora dictadas por él-

-supondré que fue una ilusión entonces- comento restándole importancia-

-yo diría un sueño. Suena mucho mas agradable.-replica sellando nuevamente mis labios con los suyos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_This place was never the same again  
__After you came and went  
__How can you say you meant anything different  
__To anyone standing alone  
__On the street with a cigarette  
__On the first night we met_

_Look to the past  
__And remember and smile.  
__And maybe tonight  
__I can breathe for awhile.  
__I'm not in this scene  
__I think I'm fallin' asleep  
__But then all that it means is  
__I'll always be dreaming of you._

**(Extract from Feeling by Blink)**

Este sitio nunca fue el mismo,  
Luego de que vinieras y te marcharas,  
Como puedes decir que pensabas algo distinto,  
Al que esta parado solitario,  
En la calle con un cigarrillo,  
La primera noche que nos cruzamos,

Mira al pasado,  
Recuerda y sonríe,  
Y tal vez esta noche,  
Pueda respirar tan siquiera un poco,  
No estoy en ese lugar,  
Creo que caigo en sueños,  
Pero entonces solo significa que,  
Estaré soñando contigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fueron segundos de sorpresa, satisfacción, deseo. Nuestros labios se volvieron a separar.

-quien iba a saber que un sentimiento confuso y sumido en tormentos….-empiezo-

-no pienses en eso, hoy, es noche de regocijos y aun es temprano-me sorprende atrapándome entre sus brazos-

-como dijiste, un perfecto sueño navideño….-suelto sarcásticamente delineando una sonrisa por el mismo tono-

-creo que si….-responde de igual manera-

Refuerza su abrazo, su aliento en mi cuello aleja unos mechones. De nuevo esos ojos cristalinos enfocados en los míos.

Se siente bien, un sentimiento genuino, seguro, blanco y libre de impurezas.

Sus labios nuevamente en los míos…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-.Owari.-**

**Notas**: el pasaje mas raro….ósea cuando Kai queda atrapado en sus pensamientos u, es un recuerdo de su batalla con Brooklyn en GRevolution y seguidamente cuando fue a visitar a Yuriy al hospital recobrando su espíritu de batalla, espero no hay sido demasiado confuso. Si tienen preguntas adelante nnU.

Sin mas, Feliz Navidad adelantada a toda aquella persona que lea hasta aquí! Y a mis queridas amigas autoras y lectoras, no creo que esa sea la única sorpresa, eso espero…..


End file.
